1. Field
The described technology relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Most flat panel display devices, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and the like, are manufactured through several thin film processes. The thin film processes involve patterning a thin film through photolithography using a mask.
In particular, when a display device includes low-temperature polycrystalline silicon thin film transistors (LTPS TFTs), the display device is manufactured through a relatively larger number of thin film processes. With the advantages of having good carrier mobility, LPTS TFTs can be applicable to high speed operational circuits and can be used for CMOS circuits. Accordingly, LPTS TFTs are commonly used.
However, as display devices are increased in size, the number of masks used for manufacturing processes are increased, thereby reducing productivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.